Mente psicótica
by Kunimitsu Kikumaru Seigaku
Summary: <html><head></head>"Siempre desee tenerlo…. Desde aquella vez que lo torture en el primer campeonato mundial… Me gustaron sus gritos, sus gemidos, su cara de sufrimiento… Quise volver a repetirlo una, y otra, y otra vez…" Bryan X Rei… Yaoi  intento  tengan piedad plis...</html>


Mente Psicótica

**Advertencia 1**: violencia, tortura. (o al menos ese es el intento). Toques de Yaoi y Lemon (también intento)

**Advertencia 2: **como aún no me acostumbro a clasificar las historias cuando las subo… (Por favor si alguien me explica como viene la mano con los "rate" o como sea se los agradeceré enormemente) pondré las advertencias y/o clasificaciones dentro de los fics antes de comenzarlos.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, solo los tomo prestado para pasar el tiempo (u horas de clase ¬¬U) y sacarle el mínimo provecho… aunque aún no sepa cual es…

Señales:

_Pensamientos de Bryan_

- dialogo -

*pensamientos*

**Resumen:**

"_Siempre desee tenerlo…. Desde aquella vez que lo torture en el primer campeonato mundial… Me gustaron sus gritos, sus gemidos, su cara de sufrimiento… Quise volver a repetirlo una, y otra, y otra vez…"_ Bryan X Rei… Raro lo se… pero se me ocurrió al escuchar una melodía tétrica. Yaoi, Lemon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mente Psicótica**

Sentado en aquella habitación blanca, recargado contra la pared con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido, rememorando un y otra vez aquellos cinco días que tuvo al chino en cautiverio. Usándolo a su antojo, lastimándolo, disfrutando de las expresiones de terror y dolor en su rostro. Y todo por su enfermiza obsesión.

Había disfrutado lastimarlo la primera vez, más ese deseo de volver a hacerlo de volver a herirlo, lastimarlo no disminuyo en lo mas mínimo. Al contrario, cada vez que lo veía, esta manía crecía cada vez más hasta que tuvo la oportunidad que deseaba. Una diminuta e imperceptible sonrisa adorno su cara.

_El recordar lo que le hice me hace sentir bien… No importa donde estoy ahora ni lo que ocurre a mí alrededor. El recordar como quedó ese cuerpo frágil cuando fue "rescatado" por sus amigos. No me importo el hecho de que Tala los hubiera ayudado a ellos, poniéndose en mi contra. Aún recuerdo nítidamente sus gemidos, sus suplicas, sus lagrimas, sus gritos… El sabor de su sangre… Todo en el me gustaba. Disfruté de él. Le hice lo que quise… Tal vez lo traumé, tal vez lo deje en shock... eso no me importa, nunca me importó. Solo me importa mi propio placer, mis propios gustos y las acciones que cometí hacia ese cuerpo las recordare de por vida. Por que esos recuerdos me mantendrán alejado de la realidad. Sumido en mi mismo."_

~.~.~.~ Flashback ~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era una obsesión. No se dio cuenta de cuando llegó al punto de acosar al pelinegro de esa forma. Pero la manera de hacerlo sufrir diariamente no era suficiente. Él quería más.

Y la tan ansiada oportunidad llegó… Ese día…

Kai y Rei habían ido al departamento de Tala para que ambos rusos determinaran un par de detalles de un proyecto en el que estaban trabajando. Y él casualmente estaba allí. Coincidencia? Eso ya no importaba.

El pelilavanda no le había quitado la vista de encima a Rei desde que había llegado y ya después de un tiempo, el neko había comenzado a ponerse incómodo y hasta nervioso, presintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente para Bryan. Tenía una excelente oportunidad de poseer a ese chico de orbes doradas y no la desperdiciaría.

Era ya de noche y los cuatro adolescentes se hallaban en el departamento del pelirrojo. Kai se vio obligado a quedarse a dormir ya que no habían finalizado el proyecto que deberían llevar al día siguiente al Sr. Dikenson.

Bryan se levantó para buscar las llaves de su automóvil, cuando escuchó la voz de Kai dirigirse al pelinegro.

- Seguro que estarás bien? Será mejor que llames a Hiro para que te venga a buscar. Es demasiado tarde – le hizo una seña a Tala para que le alcanzara el teléfono. Por mas que el rostro de Kai permanecía indiferente en su voz y en su mirad se notaba la preocupación por el neko.

- No quiero molestarlos Kai, estaré bien – le habló de forma tranquila y tierna, tratando de persuadirlo lo cual parecía haber conseguido ya que vio como el bicolor dejaba, inseguro, el artefacto sobre la mesa.

Bryan se acercó a ellos con las llaves de su transporte, en señal indirecta de que se ofrecía a llevarlo. Ambos salieron del departamento en dirección al auto del mayor. Rei se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Bryan se abrochaba el cinturón, instalándose en el asiento del conductor y, sin que Rei se diera cuenta, bloqueó todas las puertas, evitándole cualquier escapatoria al pelinegro.

Rei le dio la dirección del departamento que compartía con Kai y se recostó en el asiento, despreocupándose de la situación e ignorando las intenciones de quien lo acompañaba.

Mas cuando se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían al departamento, comenzó a sentir la misma extraña sensación que tuvo en la tarde, algo andaba mal. Intentó reclamarle o avisarle a Bryan pero fue ahí donde se dio cuanta del gran error de haber aceptado su ofrecimiento. Se asustó. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba bloqueada. Estaba atrapado y no sabría lo que le pasaría.

Lo siguiente que Rei divisó fue al pelilavanda yendo de un lado a otro. Él trató de moverse pero no pudo, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado. Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al ver los objetos de tortura que Bryan dejaba al lado de la cama y no pudo reprimir el terror al ver como el mayor se subía sobre el.

- Donde estoy? Bryan! Que… Que vas a hacerme? – preguntaba sin disimular el miedo que le calaba hasta los huesos.

- Simple mi querido Rei… Reviviremos nuestro "combate" del primer campeonato mundial… lo recuerdas? - -susurró al oído de tembloroso cuerpo sabiendo que le pelilargo recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida – solo… que esta vez lo haremos de forma diferente… - comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo del chico el cual se revolvía con desesperación. – de nada te sirve… estas bajo mi poder…

Rió sin preocuparle lo que Rei sentía, acariciaba su cuerpo, mordiendo su cuello con algo de salvajismo dejándolo notoriamente marcado. Daría rienda suelta a sus instintos y obsesiones. Fue bajando por el pecho del ojidorado, oyendo sus gemidos ahogados producto de su llanto contenido seguramente. Sonrió, no se detendría. Subió hacia el oído de Rei

- Cuando más llores o supliques peor es…. Más me excitas… - susurró lascivamente, arrancándole toda la ropa de un tirón.

Rei no vio otra alternativa mas que gritar con todas sus fuerzas rogando de que alguien lo fuera a ayudar antes de que ocurriera algo peor. Sintió el jalón de Bryan, destrozándole la ropa.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo lo que el mayor le hacía, queriendo que alguien lo evitara. Rei no sabía que ese era solo el comienzo de todo su sufrimiento.

El pelilavanda descendió nuevamente, lamiendo el cuerpo debajo del suyo. Sin compasión, introdujo un dedo en la cavidad el chico, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Le gustó oírlo gritar así que introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlo en forma de dijeras, arrancando lastimeros gemidos y gritos de dolor del chico. Mas no le dio tiempo al chino a acostumbrarse, sacó sus dedos y se introdujo de un solo golpe en su cuerpo, moviéndose frenéticamente sin descanso, observando las expresiones de su victima, saboreando el momento. Deleitándose con los melodiosos gritos del moreno.

Rei no quería abrir sus ojos. Quería creer que todo era una cruel pesadilla. Que al abrir los ojos despertaría en su habitación y se encontraría con la cama de Kai vacía, si, pero al fin y al cabo se encontraría en su habitación. Sano y salvo.

Pero no, entreabrió apenas sus ojos encontrándose con el semblante de Bryan, sumido en el placer de verle sufrir. Sintió como algo calido invadía su interior. Gimió lastimeramente sabiendo lo que eso significaba. El pelicorto había acabado…

Entreabrió sus ojos pidiéndole con la mirada que lo dejara ir. Ya había obtenido lo que quería pero lo que siguió le dio a entender que su captor no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

- Rei… - susurró con sadismo en su voz – te dije que reviviríamos aquél hermoso día de nuestro encuentro… o se te olvidó lo que paso?

- Pero… - trató de hablar Rei, adolorido y cansado – por que?... Que te hice?... por favor Bryan… - le pedía con agonía.

- Tu no me hiciste nada… - se acercó y le tomo del cabello – es por que yo quiero… Adore torturarte ese día y me gustó tanto el verte sufrir que quise volver a repetirlo… Tu no? – susurro al oído del menor y desatando sus manos agregó – mas te vale que cooperes si no quieres que termine peor de lo que tengo pensado.

Rei no se opuso, sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Cooperar era la única opción. Bryan lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo, haciéndole creer que la tortura no iría más que la violación pero eso no reconfortó al chico, sabía que podía empeorar.

Dejó su cuerpo relajado a voluntad del mayor, que hiciera lo que quisiera y cundo se cansara lo dejaría ir. Mas rápido acabaría el sufrimiento.

Sintió como Bryan levantaba sus brazos y los ataba con cadenas… Cadenas? Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió de cómo el ojivioleta le ataba las manos con unos grilletes con cadenas que estaban agarrados al techo.

- Bry…. – trató inútilmente de suplicar pues su secuestrador se apoderó de sus labios en un beso salvaje y demandante, mordiendo el labio inferior de su víctima haciéndolo sangrar.

Finalizado el beso, vio como el pelicorto se alejaba de él, buscando algo alo lado de la cama. Recordó que antes de tomarlo había dejado algo ahí que él no pudo ver mas no tuvo oportunidad de pensar nada, ya que cuando el mayor se levantó, se dio cuenta del látigo que este tenía en las manos.

- No… - susurró con voz casi inaudible – por favor… no – con una mirada suplicante miró al chico ahora frente suyo, con el elemento de tortura en sus manos – Bryan...

- Oh, si Rei… - empuño el arma – claro que si... – sonrió y comenzó a golpear el cuerpo atado. Deleitándose con sus gritos, acercándose de vez en cuando a probar las lágrimas derramadas del pelinegro, viendo como la sangre del chico corría lentamente por su cuerpo y llegaba al piso, formando poco a poco un charco bajo sus pies.

Luego de unos minutos detuvo su diversión, mirando el cuerpo maltrecho frente si, sangrando, llorando, respirando agitadamente y gimiendo de dolor. Decidió dejarlo descansar así que salió del cuarto. Fue hacia la cocina, el que tuviera a Rei cautivo no significaba dejarlo sin comer ni tomar nada. Eso acabaría con su diversión demasiado rápido así que preparó algo ligero para el ojidorado.

Entró a la habitación con la bandeja en las manos y la dejó en la mesa de luz, Fue hacia Rei y lo desató, llevándolo hacia la cama, recostándolo oliendo la sangre del chico en sus brazos. Levantó levemente su cabeza, colocando el vaso en sus labios.

- Bebe… - susurró – lo necesitas… - vio como el neko abría sus ojos débilmente

- Por que? – le preguntó casi sin voz, por los gritos anteriores – por que estas haciendo esto?

- Seré sádico, me encanta tu sufrimiento, siempre y cuando sea yo el que te lo imparta. Se que necesitas esto… No soy tan cruel como para dejarte sin comer o beber algo. Además eso acabaría con mi diversión, sin mencionar que podría acabar con tu vida…

Rei no preguntó mas, tomó lentamente el agua y comió de manera pausada lo que Bryan le ofrecía. Cuando hubo acabado con sus alimentos, vio como el mayor tomaba la bandeja y se iba, dejándolo solo en la habitación. No tuvo ganas de levantarse, no quiso. Se sentía mal, débil y no quería moverse. Se acurrucó lentamente entre las mantas de las sabanas y cerró sus ojos.

Rei creyó que su sufrimiento había pasado sin saber que pasarían 5 días iguales al primero. Bryan tomando su cuerpo, haciendo su voluntad, golpeándolo, dañándolo psicológicamente con sus palabras, desangrándolo.

Ya no tenía salvación, pensó en la muerte para salir de esa tortura. La pedía, la quería y la llamaba a gritos sin pensar que su ausencia por tantos días alertaría a sus amigos, principalmente a Kai y Tala.

Su cuerpo descansando el la cama, respiraba entrecortadamente después de haber sido violado nuevamente por Bryan. Su cuerpo, completamente maltrecho de la tortura de esos días de pesadilla, la habitación y la cama completamente manchadas con su sangre. Se encontraba muy débil. Suspiró inaudiblemente preparándose para lo que venía cuando escuchó un golpe.

Parecía una puerta azotándose, y las voces del bicolor y el pelirrojo gritando por él. No era la primera vez. Había creído infinitas veces que lo venían a buscar y creyó oír sus voces, pero esta era otra ilusión mas provocada por su desesperación así que lo ignoro cuando una luz cegadora proveniente de la puerta de la habitación le llamo la atención divisando a Kai en la puerta con un semblante horrorizado.

- Kai… - Susurro y su reacción instintiva fue extender su mano hacia Kai, intentando tocar a quien creía que era una ilusión, más nunca pudo saberlo pues se desmayo segundos después.

Todo se volvió oscuro. El miedo no le permitía abrir los ojos, sintió algo calido tocarle la frente y mejilla. Tuvo que mostrar sus doradas orbes, saliendo del negro abismo encontrándose con las amatistas orbes del bicolor, las cuales le dirigían una mirada cálida y dulce.

- Bienvenido a casa, Rei – susurró como si temiera romperlo con las palabras – Ya estas a salvo…

Rei lloró pero esta vez de alegría, todo había terminado. Miro fijamente a Kai preguntándole con la mirada lo que ya ambos sabían.

- Bryan fue internado en una institución mental… Tala lo llevó ahí después de que te encontramos. No solo tú desapareciste, él nunca volvió en estos 5 días. Eso lo delató y nos ayudo a salvarte. – le sonrió, limpiando lo que quedaba de sangre en el rostro de pelilargo.

Rei tenía gran parte del cuerpo vendado, y las heridas de su rostro curadas. Sintió la puerta abrirse y vio como su dos amigos entraban, con sus típicos berrinches y discusiones sin sentido.

- Rei despertaste… - exclamo Takao – Parece que estas bien… Que susto – sonrió ampliamente acariciando los azabaches cabellos del chico.

- Espero que tengas hambre, debes comer bien para recuperarte. Expresó Max con una bandeja en las manos.

Kai y Takao lo ayudaron a acomodarse, colocando un par de almohadones para que Rei quedara medio sentado sin problemas mientras Max le colocaba la bandeja con los alimentos sobre sus piernas.

- Siempre y cuando no sea Takao el que cocine… - habló lentamente, le dolía la garganta - Estaré bien con ustedes… - finalizó con una enorme sonrisa obteniendo un reclamo y un berrinche infantil del peliazul.

Así Rei estuvo en recuperación una semana, bajo la vigilancia de Kai, los cuidados de Takao y la comida de Max lo cual le sorprendió, nunca supo que el rubio cocinara tan bien. De hecho, él era el que siempre cocinaba.

Fue entonces que aquél día, al ver que la puerta se abría, imaginó que era Max trayéndole la comida mas se sorprendió al ver al bicolor con la bandeja en las manos. Le sonrió dulcemente obteniendo un leve sonrojo en la pálida piel del ruso que él notó. Más antes de que Kai se fuera Rei se animó a hacerle la tan ansiada pregunta.

- Kai… cuando aprendió Max a cocinar? Creí que yo era el único de los cuatro que sabía hacerlo… - noto un pequeño sobresalto en el cuerpo del chico allí presente.

Kai volteó en dirección hacia la puerta.

- Max no es el que cocinó todo esto… fui yo…. - respondió en voz baja, como si no quisiera que su compañero lo escuchara, pero Rei lo escucho tan claramente que lo dejó sorprendido. Vio a Kai salir pero antes de que este desapareciera, le llamó. El ojiamatista lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, aún con un leve sonrojó. Fue hacía el, fingiendo una seriedad que él no poseía en esos momentos.

- Ven, acércate... – pidió el neko, tomando el brazo de Kai hasta tenerlo cerca suyo, para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído – Gracias… eres un excelente cocinero… me sorprendiste…

~.~.~.~ Fin Flashback ~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_No me importó nada en ese momento, lo disfrute... Pero…. Por que siento culpa? Acaso es por haberlo lastimado? Es realmente eso lo que quería? Ahora no lo se con claridad, mas recuerdo como le violente, como le abuse y le golpee. Me agrada recordarlo, pero también me pone triste._

_Veo la puerta abrirse, como pasa todos los días, pero no presto mucha atención a las personas que entran… Aunque esta vez, algo me obligó a salir de mis pensamientos; su cabello rojo y sus ojos celestes brillaban al verme. Lo dejaron a solas conmigo. Me miró, y pudo notar un leve brillo de arrepentimiento en mis ojos._

_Agachó su cabeza sonriendo melancólicamente, luego de unos segundos levanto su mirada hacia mí._

_- Lo aprecias. Quisiste demostrarle que él era valioso para ti, solo que no tomaste en cuenta que la única forma en la que sabes expresarte es mediante los golpes y la tortura… - Se acercó hacia mi, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla – Sientes inconscientemente un arrepentimiento por haberlo lastimado, verdad? – Se alejó de mi, yendo hacia la salida – Rei se está recuperando, se que es una locura pero le pediré que venga, para que puedas expresarte con él. – salió de la habitación, dejándome solo._

_- Arrepentimiento? – Susurré a una puerta cerrada- eso era… - agache mi cabeza. – Perdón… Rei…. – susurré nuevamente al viento._

_Se que te lastimé, se que nunca debí hacer lo que hice. Pero estaba dominado por mis instintos… Mis obsesiones. Lo que mandaba mi cuerpo en ese momento era mi mente psicótica…_

Owari

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei: *shockeado y temblando, abrazado fuerte a Kai* O.o

Kai: O.O *anonadado, también abrazando a Rei*

Ming: ¬¬uu….

Tala: O.o de que te fumaste ahora?

Ming: fumar, nada… salió del shock de la otra noche por esa música tétrica que me pasaron los chicos

Tala: dios…

Rei: por que a mi TT.T

Ming: perdón Rei! Es ke fueron los primeros dos ke se me vinieron a la mente Y.Y ademas de ke entre ustedes dos ya había antecedentes de violencia… perdón, en serio T.T sabes ke te adoro…

Kai: yo? Cocinar? ¬¬UU estas loca…

Ming: bue, fue un buen intento el de la otra vez… Al menos mejoraste.. no tanto como Rei, pero estas progresando… u.u *le palmea el hombro*

Kai: muy graciosa

Ming: :3 nya! Espero reviews! No soy muy imaginativa cuando se trata de torturar a alguien que no se lo merece…. No soy muy… "gore" por asi decirlo n.n jeje ténganme compasión plis XD

Byes!


End file.
